Babysitting your crush
by lonelygirl719
Summary: What happens when Maou leaves Suzuno and Lucifer home alone together to go on a 2nd date with Chiho?
1. Chapter 1

"Maou, tell me again why I have to have a babysitter while you go on your date with your gal pal?" Lucifer asks while scrolling down the page he was reading online. "Because the last time I left you home alone, you bought a bunch of useless junk we didn't need." Maou said, fixing his hair. Maou turned to look at Lucifer and noticed how he wasn't listening. He walked over to him and whacks him on the head, gaining his attention.

"Hey!" Maou yells. "Pay attention to me!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" Lucifer says, rubbing his head, Maou walked back to the mirror.

"Don't be a jerk about this. Come on, why are you even complaning? Suzuno is watching you. You like her don't you?" Maou said, looking at the violet hair boy, he slowly nodded his head. "The quit your bitching. Can't you be a little happier for your best friend?" Maou asked walking over to him. "Still can't believe you're ditching me for Chiho. Come on, Ashiya is gone, we could do something without him bitching all the time." Lucifer said, now looking at him. "Hey, Ashiya is one of my most loyal and trustworthy demon generals I have."

"Hey! What about me, I'm your best friend. Shouldn't I be your _most loyal and trustworthy demon generals you have_?" Lucifer said, mocking Maou's tone. "The only reason why I am leaving you here with Suzuno is because you're not trustworthy and you're not loyal, remember when you teamed up with Olba?" Maou asked smug. "Shut up." Lucifer said. Maou laughed, "And I'm not ditching you either. I'm only going to be gone a couple of hours. Besides, you'll be here with Suzuno. Just the two of you here. _Alone._" Maou said. "I get it, I get it. But how do I go about doing this? I'm not a very sociable person and I'm not that liked. She probably hates me. I swear, it's going to be like you and Emi. You would never be able to go out with Emi because she hates your fucking guts." Lucifer said. "It's not going to happen with you. Trust me, you'll be fine. Just be subtle with your feelings." Maou said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll try."

They both hear a knock at the door. They both look and see that they left their door open and Suzuno was standing there.

"Salutations, Maou and Urushihara. How are you today?" Suzuno says with a smile on her face and holding a bag. Most likely food from her apartment, knowing the boys wouldn't have anything in theirs. "Hey, Suzuno. Come on in." Maou said."Thanks for watching Lucifer while I go out." Maou said, walking over to her and taking her bag in for her and setting it on the counter. Suzuno wasn't wearing her regular kimono, rather a light blue summer dress that went just below her knees. "Suzuno, I like your dress. It's cute. What do you think Lucifer?"

Lucifer took a quick scan of the girl and looked back. "Well?" Suzuno asked. "It's _okay_." Lucifer mumbled, not knowing how the fuck to be subtle.

"I got to get going." Maou said putting on his shoes. "Lucifer." Maou said. Lucifer looked a Maou and he gave Lucifer a thumbs up and he said goodbye to Suzno and left. "How the fuck am supposed to be subtle?" Lucifer mumbled.

"Urushihara, do you want anything to eat?" Suzuno asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"How come you don't call me Lucifer since you know I'm a demon?"

"Urushihara is more proper. So do you want anything to eat?"

"What are you making?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Lucifer says giving her a goofy smile and he quickly turned back. _'So much for being fucking subtle good going dumbass.' _He cursed himself.

"Anyways, lunch will be ready in ten minutes." She says awkwardly.

"Okay…" Lucifer answers back.

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter so it fits better with the story line I have now.**

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lunch is ready!" Suzuno says to Lucifer. Suzuno walks over to the tiny table they had, and puts various bowls and cups for the two of them on there. Lucifer crawls over to the table from his desk and looks at what she made. "Thanks for making this for me. You're the best!" He says. "Oh, this was nothing." Suzuno says, blushing.

After they finish eating with some light conversation on the side, Suzuno stands up and picks up the bowls and puts them into the sink. Lucifer stares blankly at her as she does so, not taking his eyes off her for a second. After a minute, she notices. She blushes and says, "What are you staring at?"

"I like that dress." Lucifer points out, not looking at her but at her light flowing dress.

"Thank you." She says back. "So you're looking at the dress. Right? _Just _the dress?"

"I'm also looking at a pretty girl."

"Oh. Thank you." Suzuno smiles but a bit confused. "Hey, not that I don't like the compliment, but… why did you say that all of a sudden? You haven't complimented me or anyone, ever. "I don't know, felt like it." Lucifer said. "Oh okay. So what do you want to do?" Suzuno asked.

"Dunno." Lucifer shrugged. Suzuno sighed. She started to wash the dishes. After a while Lucifer spoke up, "Suzuno do you like anyone?" She turned off the water. "Um, where did that come from?" She asked. "Just wondering. So...?" He asked again. She turned around, "Why do you want to know? Does someone like me?"

"Um maybe. So come on tell me. Who do you like?" Lucifer asked. She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"You're Urushihara Hanzo, big mouth."

"Oh come on tell me."

"How about this. You tell me who I like and I'll tell you who I like."

"I'm getting major deja vu right now I don't know why... I've had this exact conversation someone else..."

"Lucifer."

"Okay I'll tell you. But I don't really like anyone. I love them. I should't say them though. Suzuno... I love you."

She looked horrified, with her mouth open, trying to think of what to say. She didn't notice at all that he loved her. Was she supposed to? Was it obvious to everybody except her?

"Urushihara…I had no idea-" She started but Lucifer cut her off.

"Don't worry, I made sure you didn't. Nobody knows except Maou, and I wouldn't blame them. I'm a pretty good liar." He gave her a weak smile.

"I don't even know what say. I mean, I don't know if I feel the same way…" She said a bit guilty.

He turned himself around so he was facing away from her. "It's okay if you don't, I understand. I mean, the reason why I was never going to tell you is because I knew you didn't like me back." He said as if he was holding back tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "You should have said something than just hiding. That isn't healthy. And neither than holding back tears." She said holding him in his arms.

He sniffed his nosed and said, "Yeah probably."

Just then Maou walked in the door and said, "I'm home."

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter too. Please review this! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.**

**Until next time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I am back again for chapter 3! *Crowd cheers* Thank you, thank you. Anyways, I decided to make their date a flashback of what happened on Maou and Chiho's date. I will also put other characters like Emi and Ashiya in this chapter. Enough wasting your time, here's the third one!**

Maou walks in the door and sees Suzuno holding Lucifer in her arms, his back being pressed against her chest and him crying a little. '_So much for a Demon General.' _Maou thinks. "Um… should I come back later?" Maou asks, tilting his head sideways a little, trying to process the situation. Both of their faces turn red and Suzuno lets go of his neck. Lucifer wipes his puffy eyes and says, "No its fine *sniff* so how was your date with Chiho?"

"That story can wait another time. Why are you crying?" Maou said, walking in the door and walking closer.

"No reason, did you eat when you went to the movies?" Lucifer said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we went to Mg Ronalds. I offered to help out today since they were short staffed. So I'm here get my uniform." He said walking to the closet and grabbing it. The story wasn't true, but he made it up as an excuse to get out of there, seeing that he walked in on something he shouldn't have.

"Okay then, I should get going now." Maou said, grabbing his wallet and phone and walking out the door. He grabbed Ashiya who was just now coming home from work. "Let's go do something for a couple of hours. I'll explain on the way." Maou said to Ashiya, leaving those two alone. He knew Lucifer would never cry in front of someone especially in front of Suzuno, so it had to be something important.

Lucifer looked at Suzuno and asked, "So what now?" Suzuno looked down and said, "Well we should talk about our feelings."

"Suzuno, it's okay if you don't like me. I'll get over it eventually." Lucifer says, wiping his eyes. "Urushihara, I never said I didn't like you." She says taking his hand. Then they hear a knock on the door. "What now?" Lucifer says, answering the door.

"Yes?" Lucifer answers. He sees Emi holding a baby that has pink eyes and white hair with pink strands in the front. The child had to be at least a year or two old. "Hey Lucifer, is Maou around I need to talk to him." Emi says. Lucifer plays with the baby's hand. "No, he went out." Emi swats the baby's hand out of his and yells, "Hey don't infect Alas Ramus with your NEET-ness!"

"Alas Ramus is her name? Huh." Lucifer says, staring at the baby. "Try calling him he has his cell phone." He says. "Okay, thanks." She says and leaves. Lucifer closes the door and says, "Wonder what that was about. So, if there isn't any other interruptions, what were you saying?"

Suzuno repeats herself as Lucifer sits down in front of her again. "I said I never told you that I didn't like you."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He says with a tiny bit of doubt. "Yeah." She says while holding his hand again. They stared at each other for a while and eventually started to kiss each other. They stayed like that for a while, Lucifer's hand on one cheek and the other holding her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Lucifer soon got bored of this so he pushed her down so he was on top of her. He grabbed her wrists so she was pinned down on the floor. She giggled and blushed. "Lucifer!" She said out of embarrassment. He smiled and started kissing her again.

Lucifer got bored of that again so he decided to change what he was doing. He licked the bottom of her lip to try to get her open her mouth. She caught on and did so. Their tongues collided and kissed like that for what it seemed like forever.

After a while Suzuno pulled out of the kiss and asks, "So, does this mean we're dating now?"

"I guess. Now, how would you like to do something only boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

Suzuno blushes as she realizes what he means, "No way! Besides I wouldn't do "that" now since Maou can come home any minute.

"Good point. Let's go to your apartment then."

"No!" She giggles.

"You're so pretty." He kisses her lightly.

"How about we wait to do anything till we been going out awhile?"

"Good idea." Lucifer says, then starts making out with her again.

Maou then walks in the door with Ashiya and says, "I'm home." and sees Lucifer pinning Suzuno down to the ground and them kissing each other. "Your timing is just horrible today." Lucifer says to Maou and sits up. Suzuno covers her face in embarrassment. "So I left so you guys can have a make out session?" Maou says. "Hey, you left on your own free will." Lucifer says.

"So are you guys dating now?" Ashiya asked.

"Yes. Yes we are right Suzuno? Sweetness?" Lucifer turns and looks over at Suzuno, who has died of embarrassment. "Suzuno?" He asked again, lifting her hand off of her face. "What's wrong?" Lucifer asked leaning closer in. "I can't believe they walked in on us." Suzuno whispered. "Don't worry. At least they only walked in on us kissing. Good thing we didn't do what I suggested or you would've been about 20 times more embarrassed." Lucifer said a little too loud.

"Suggested WHAT URUSHIHARA HANZO?!" Maou yelled.

"Oh, you heard that… oops." Lucifer said.

"What did he suggested, Suzuno?" Ashiya asked.

"He suggested on doing something only boyfriends and girlfriends do…" Suzuno said and quickly regretted it.

"OH REALLY NOW?!" Maou shouted and cracked his knuckles. Suzuno quickly grabbed him and pulled him closer. "What do you think you're doing? Nobody is allowed to hurt him except for me now got that?" Suzuno snapped at Maou. He quickly backed off. "Okay, okay." Maou backed away slowly like she had a gun pointed at him.

"Good. Now, don't be mean to him or **_else_**_._" She gave an evil smile and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. "Well, I have to go." Suzuno said as she stood up. "See you guys tomorrow!" She walked out the door.

"Your girlfriend scares me now." Maou said, staring at the door.

**A/N: Wow! That was a pretty good chapter! Thanks for reading. Please rate and review and who knew Satan could be scared of someone? **

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not getting any reviews so I'm guessing that my work is so brilliant that it leaves people speechless. Or am I just kidding myself? Oh whatever here's chapter 4.**

The next day, after Lucifer told all of the embarrassing things that happened while they were gone out of fear, Suzuno came over. She was was wearing a T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hello Maou" Suzuno said. Maou smiled and said, "Lucifer is on his computer." He pointed over to the violet haired boy who was scrolling down a page with headphones on. She shushed both men who were about to announce her arrival to him.

Suzuno tip toed quietly over to him. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed fiercely and took off his headphones. "What are you doing Suzuno?" Lucifer asked while holding onto the cheek she kissed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She says hugging him tighter. "Lucifer and Suzuno sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Maou taunts. Lucifer throws a book at him but quickly blocks it.

"Hey! Be nice to your king." Ashiya growls. Suzuno kisses Lucifer again on the cheek. "Why are you being so clingy today?" Lucifer asks. "No reason." Suzuno says.

Time skip~

"Sire can we leave those two alone together?" Ashiya asks Maou who is getting ready for work. "They'll be fine, we've left them home alone before what's the difference now?" Maou answers back. "They're dating now. DATING SIRE!" Ashiya yells. "Well, we can't do anything to separate them and maybe they'll fall more in love and move in together." Maou whispers. "Ohhh I see." Maou saw their way of getting rid of the pest and now so did Ashiya.

"See you guys at 7!" Maou announced to the couple and him and Ashiya left for their daily jobs.

Lucifer goes back to reading the article that he was reading. Suzuno asks, "So what do you wanna- WAAA!" He throws her down to the ground and pins her wrists so she wouldn't move. "L-lucifer?! She said shakily. "I have an idea." He says leaning in. He smiles and then their lips crash together.

Suzuno wraps her arms around his neck and Lucifer places his on her shoulders. He breaks the kiss and moves slowly down her jaw and down to her neck. She moans when he sucks on her neck like a vampire. "L-Lucifer~!" She moans. Lucifer moves his hand up her shirt but was immediately stopped. "N-no. Can we take this slow?" Suzuno stammered. Suzuno's face was red with embarrassment.

"Is it because you've never done this before?"

"F-first time ever." She mumbled. Lucifer smiled and kissed her.

"Okay. We'll take this as slow as you want. I love you." Lucifer said, hugging her. Suzuno hugs him back and says "I love you too."

And they fell asleep that way.

Maou came home expecting the worst but saw that they were sleeping, Lucifer being on top of Suzuno and peacefully sleeping.

_'God damn perfect couple...' _Maou thinks, while glaring at them.

**A/N: Woah, what's Maou's problem? Thanks for reading this and as always, review this or are you speechless from reading this amazing work again? Please, please review this and you get a cookie! Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG I am soo sorry for not updating this in so long. At least you know I'm still alive right? You're probably expecting me to say I was busy with school or something but I actually just put it off... Okay here's the long awaited chapter 5!**

_God damn perfect couple...' _Maou thinks, while glaring at them.

Flashback~

"Mister Maou!" Chiho called out from the crowded street. Maou looks around and sees her and walks over. "Sorry, were you waiting long?" Maou says. "Um.. not at all. Thank you for coming out with me today." Chiho says with a light tint of pink on her face. "No problem." Maou says smiling. "So where do you want to eat at? We have an hour before the movie starts." Chiho asked. "Anywhere but a cafe that's for sure." Maou answered. Chiho giggled and said, "I know a diner that's close by." "Okay, that sounds great." Maou replied.

Maou and Chiho went to a rather small diner and ate there. They watched a movie and then Maou walked Chiho home. No problems and no interruptions. When they got to her house Chiho said, "Thank you for coming out with me today. I had a great time with you." "No problem. I wanted an excuse to get out of the house anyways." Maou replied. "Well I guess I'll see you at wor-" Chiho was interrupted by a pair of lips touching hers. She then realized that her crush and coworker was kissing her. Chiho responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed back as good as she could. After a minute, Maou pulled away slowly and Chiho released her grip. "See you at work tomorrow." Maou whispered. "Yeah.. " Chiho mumbled. She went inside and Maou went home on cloud 9.

Maou got home and opened the door and said, "I'm home." Maou walks in the door and sees Suzuno holding Lucifer in her arms, his back being pressed against her chest and him crying a little. '_So much for a Demon General.' _Maou thinks. "Um… should I come back later?" Maou asks, tilting his head sideways a little, trying to process the situation. Both of their faces turn red and Suzuno lets go of his neck. Lucifer wipes his puffy eyes and says, "No its fine *sniff* so how was your date with Chiho?"

"That story can wait another time. Why are you crying?" Maou said, walking in the door and walking closer.

"No reason, did you eat when you went to the movies?" Lucifer said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we went to Mg Ronalds. I offered to help out today since they were short staffed. So I'm here get my uniform." He said walking to the closet and grabbing it. The story wasn't true, but he made it up as an excuse to get out of there, seeing that he walked in on something he shouldn't have.

"Okay then, I should get going now." Maou said, grabbing his wallet and phone and walking out the door. He grabbed Ashiya who was just now coming home from work. "Let's go do something for a couple of hours. I'll explain on the way." Maou said to Ashiya, leaving those two alone. He knew Lucifer would never cry in front of anyone, especially in front of Suzuno, so it had to be something important.

"Um sire? What was that about?" Ashiya questioned. "Beats me, but I think it's best for us to leave them be and ask when we come back." Maou answered. "Where exactly are we going?" Ashiya asked. "I dunno. Let's find somewhere."

Maou and Ashiya settled on going to the park. They sat down on a bench when Maou's phone went off. "Who is it?" Ashiya asked. Maou looked at the screen and said; **Emi Yusa**. Maou got annoyed very quickly and so did Ashiya. Maou hesitantly answered his phone.

"Yes?" Maou answered.

"Where are you?" Emi asked rather rude.

"What business is it to you?" Maou replied in the same tone.

"I need to talk to you, _**now.**_" Emi snarled.

Maou scoffed, "No way last time I talked to you I got shot at."

Emi got very angry at that point, "SADAO MAOU YOU TELL ME NOW OR I WILL-!"

"Bye." Maou said nonchalantly and hung up on her.

"You do realize what you have done by hanging up on the hero right, sire?" Ashiya asked. "Yeah, but its worth it. Besides she'll be calm if and when she finds us." Maou said looking at his phone.

"SADAO MAOU YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WHY YOU HUNG UP ON ME!" They both turned and saw a certain pink haired girl standing there with a baby in her arms. "How did she find us so quick?!" Ashiya yelled while standing up in shock. "Never mind that, Emi! Whose baby is that?!" Maou shouts while gesturing to the infant. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. This is Alas Ramus, your daughter. Our child." Emi responds. It suddenly got very quiet. "...What?" Maou asked shocked.

It was an uncomfortable silence but there was nothing to say except; what?

Emi explained everything that happened from Alas's creation to how she found the infant in her apartment when she came home from work. (I don't have time to explain the full story but if you do a quick google search you can read what happened. I just changed the plot so Emi just finds her in her apartment instead of the true version)

"Oh." Maou said. "Is that it or is there more?"

"I don't care if you don't want to raise her-"

"I never said that!"

"_But_ if you do, I don't want you to date Chiho. It's either Alas or Chiho."

"What?! That's not fair!" Maou yelled.

"I don't want you party hopping from being a dad to a boyfriend."

"So you rather have her not have a father than let me date someone I like?!" Maou argued. "You know what? No. I'm not gonna dignify that request with a response." Maou said walking away. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Emi shouted. "Home. I'm not dealing with your crap today." Maou responded. "You're gonna have to answer me eventually!" Emi yelled. "Like hell I will." Maou muttered and Ashiya and him went home.

Maou then walks in the door with Ashiya and says, "I'm home." and sees Lucifer pinning Suzuno down to the ground and them kissing each other. "Your timing is just horrible today." Lucifer says to Maou and sits up. Suzuno covers her face in embarrassment. "So I left so you guys can have a make out session?" Maou says. "Hey, you left on your own free will." Lucifer says with attitude.

"So are you guys dating now?" Ashiya asked.

"Yes. Yes we are right Suzuno? Sweetness?" Lucifer turns and looks over at Suzuno, who has died of embarrassment. "Suzuno?" He asked again, lifting her hand off of her face. "What's wrong?" Lucifer asked leaning closer in. "I can't believe they walked in on us." Suzuno whispered. "Don't worry. At least they only walked in on us kissing. Good thing we didn't do what I suggested or you would've been about 20 times more embarrassed." Lucifer said a little too loud.

"Suggested WHAT URUSHIHARA HANZO?!" Maou yelled.

"Oh, you heard that… oops." Lucifer said.

"What did he suggested, Suzuno?" Ashiya asked.

"He suggested on doing something only boyfriends and girlfriends do…" Suzuno said and quickly regretted it.

"OH REALLY NOW?!" Maou shouted and cracked his knuckles. Suzuno quickly grabbed him and pulled him closer. "What do you think you're doing? Nobody is allowed to hurt him except for me now got that?" Suzuno snapped at Maou. He quickly backed off. "Okay, okay." Maou backed away slowly like she had a gun pointed at him.

"Good. Now, don't be mean to him or **_else_**_._" She gave an evil smile and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. "Well, I have to go." Suzuno said as she stood up. "See you guys tomorrow!" She walked out the door.

"Your girlfriend scares me now." Maou said, staring at the door.

**A/N: And that's chapter 5 and now you are up to date :p I added parts of Chapter 3 into this so it fit what happened in between each part. Now you have a idea of why he hates their relationship. It's so much simpler than the craptastic relationship Maou now has.**

**Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a quiet 2 days since the run in at the park and Maou won't give in until Emi changes her rules. He is going to do what he wants in this world and the Hero isn't going to stop him. He wants to do the right thing by raising this kid with her but is certaintly not going to break Chiho's heart just to play family day with the Hero.

The day had been going fine, Suzuno stopped by and talked to Lucifer, Ashiya is in the process of making 'Cats doon', and Maou got a new issue of a book he wanted to read. Eveything was perfect until;

"Have you made a decision yet?" Maou looks up and sees the fiery haired girl hovering over him. He flips over the page he's reading and says, "Not answering you until you change your guidelines. Isn't that right Ashiya?" They both look over and sees Ashiya cornered by Alas. "Ashiya." Maou says annoyed. "Really Ashiya? You were a demon general and Satan's right hand man for hundreds of years, and you're scared of a two year old?!" Emi yells. "It's evil! Who knows what the Hero has trained it to do!" Ashiya replies.

"Totally Ashiya. It's the face of pure evil. Wait! Don't stare into her eyes, she'll steal your soul." Lucifer says sarcastically, while crawling out of his box that he was hiding in. "Oh hey, I forgot you were still alive." Emi says looking in his direction. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucifer shouts. "I haven't seen you in so long I forgot you were still here. I thought demon stupid and king idiot over here killed you because you're annoying." Hey don't call us stupid!" Ashiya stepped in a little closer but shreiked when the toddler got closer to him. " I rest my case." Emi said.

"Uh huh. Now when you're finished insulting my roommates you can go. I'm not going to ditch Chiho just so I can be a father with you. So either knock off your crap or leave us alone and go terrorize someone else." Maou said. "No way! I want my daughter to grow up right instead of to a broken family with people who hate each other!" Emi says. "Emi, her dad is King Satan and her mom is a Hero. She's not going to grow up right I can tell you that already." Emi glared at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "Wait! Hey! Emi!" Maou yelled in protests. She gets him outside and slams the door. "Emi what's the meaning of-" Emi pins him up against the wall and puts her lips up against Maou's. At that instant, all of his protests fades away and realization kicks in.

Emi slowly pulled back slowly and braced herself mentally for whatever Maou will throw at her. "You like me? I had no idea. I thought you hated me because of what happened in Ente Isla." Maou says softly. "You've changed and so have I." Emi replies with sad eyes, she sighs, "It's fine if you want to continue dating Chiho and be a dad to Alas. It was pretty selfish of me to do that." Emi goes back inside and Maou follows quickly. "Emi-" Maou tried to says something, anything but nothing came to mind. He was disorinented and everything was happening faster than he could process what was happening. Emi scooped up Alas and turned around.

"I'll drop her off with you later. We'll share her okay? I'll make a schedual later." Emi said. She hastily walked past him. "Emi! Wait!" But she closed the door. Not thinking of going after her he sighed in defeat. "Dammit." He whispered. "Woah. What just happened? You just managed Emi leave that quickly without here kicking and screaming. Whatcha do to piss her off without getting yourself killed?" Lucifer was grinning until he got a glance of his face and instantly regreted it. His expression of his face looked hurt. "Hey, what happened?" Lucifer said getting up and walking twords him with general concern. Maou rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, it's... it's." He ran his hands through his hair, still trying to figure out what happened himself before trying to answer any questions. But he just can't say nothings wrong and shrug it off because something definently happened.

"I don't think you'd guys would understand, I barely understand it myself and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I feel horrible." Maou kneeled down onto the ground. He curled up with his knees touching his chest and rested his face in his lap. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Lucifer asked. "NO! That's way too expensive! He'll be fine he just needs some medicine right sire?" They both look at him and see that his eyes are covered. He just shook his head. "No... I'm fine i just need to..." Maou trailed off. "Please tell us what's troubling you, sire." Ashiya said while giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "Yeah, come on _sire._" Lucifer says, mocking Ashiya. Maou gave a shakey sigh and said, "You guys won't make fun of me right?" Maou says concerned, but still not looking up. "Of course not, well at least I won't. And if the brat does we'll just break his laptop. Nah, we'll sell it and break him into pieces." Ashiya said looking at the violet haired boy. "Hey! I'm not that mean! And besidees the only reason why I'd make fun of you is cause you made fun of me when I was like this." Lucifer said, gestering to Maou.

"So will you tell us what happened?" Ashiya asked again. "When Emi dragged me outsided she kissed me and told me she liked me. I don't know what to do." Maou says. Both of them stared in awe as to think the hero, the one who terrorized them for the past year, liked him. "Do you like her?" Lucifer asked. Maou looked at him and slumped over "I don't know~" Maou whined. "Well you're going to have that figure that-"

***Knock knock knock***

"Please tell me you ordered pizza." Ashiya said to Lucifer. "It's not supposed to be here for another 15 minutes." Lucifer grinned and Ashiya punched him in the arm. "Oww~" Lucifer moaned while rubbing the place where Ashiya hit him. "Somebody answer it." Maou groaned, dreading it might be Emi again. " 'Kay." Lucifer said, getting up and answering the door. He swung it open and saw Suzuno. "Oh it's just you." Lucifer said opening the door wider for the girl to enter the small apartment. She qucikly shuffled in. "I know I said I would come back tomorrow but-" Suzuno said before glancing over at the situation. "May I ask what is going on? Are you okay?" She asked Maou, who was still laying on the kitchen floor. "Long story, don't want to go into details but my life is over. Suzuno please take care of Lucifer while I go into the afterlife." Maou says dramatically. "You're not gonna die! If you do die who's gonna pay the bills?! Ashiya?!" Lucifer argues. "We know it wouldn't be you that's for sure. Maybe we'd sell all of your stuff just to hold us by until I can get a more stable job." Ashiya says smug. Lucifer then got really defensive. "You know what!? Shut the hell up-!"

"Okay that's enough from all of you! Nobody's gonna die or have their stuff get sold so just calm down!" Suzuno shouts over the two of them. They both look at her with shock but then overlooked it. "Whatever." Lucifer shrugged. "Tehehehe!" Everyone looked over to see what was that giggle. Ashiya shrieked and jumped up. "Ahhh! It's back!" He pointed at the infant. "Infant Ashiya. It's an infant." Emi said. Suzuno looked over and saw that it was open. "You guys have a habit of leaving your door open huh?" Suzuno said. She got up and slammed it shut. Maou looked up and saw the fiery haired girl looking down on him. He then looked at the floor, "Hey." He said, not even thinking about looking at her. "I went to Mg Ronalds and got your schedual of when you work and I fit it so you can have time with her on your days off and I can have her when your working. She'll live with me but she can spend the night with you guys if you want." Emi says with a straight face. "...T-thats fine. I mean but um..." Maou was one again stumped of what to say. He was drawing a blank of what to say. "Emi, about what happened before..." She smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Besides, you have Chiho-"

"I don't want Chiho anymore."

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly. Sorry if they were a little OOC but it made them funnier and it fit the story better. Songs i listened to:  
****Iris by New Found Glory  
****Be my escape by Relient K  
****Never Say Never by The Fray  
****Love the way you lie Part 1 and 2  
****Listen to your heart by D.H.T**

**Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: There's a lot of cussing in here. I did not hold back and neither did these characters :p**

**BTW: I rewrote chapters 1 and 2 so if you can, reread those. They're kinda important now**

"I don't want Chiho anymore."

"What?" Emi asked. "Sire." Ashiya says with shock. "Huh?" Suzuno questions. "Why?" Lucifer asked. Everyone glares at him and he backs away slowly with his hands midway up in the way. They all look back over at him. "I don't." He said again. "Why? Are you sure? I mean you barely had anytime to think about it, sire." Ashiya said. "Yeah and I told you not to worry about it." Emi said. "How could I not worry about it? I'm not the cold heartless bastard from Ente Isla anymore, you told me that yourself." Maou said. _You've changed and so have I. _Emi remembers saying. "So you're going to give up an 8 for a 4 like Emi? Dude, you need to shape up." Lucifer said. "What's this about numbers?" Ashiya asked. "Seriously dude? Wow, you need to get out more." Lucifer chuckles. "You're saying I need to get out more? Excuse me, who doesn't go outside at all?" Ashiya said. "You know what?! Shut up!" Lucifer shouted. "What would I be?" Suzuno asks. "About a 7." Lucifer says scanning the girl. "You would be an 8 too if you didn't wear those damn kimonos all the-" "LUCIFER!" Emi and Maou yelled to get him to shut up. "Time." He finishes. Emi rolls her eyes and looked back at Maou. "You can't just give up on her. That's not fair." Emi says. "It's not fair to you." Maou said. "What are you going to tell her? Sorry but it's not fair that Emi likes me so It's over?!" Emi says angrily. "I don't know I'm trying to do this right without hurting anyone!" Maou yelled. "No! Your not breaking up with her! If you don't want to hurt anyone then don't break up with her! You know it's going to crush her if you do. Somebody is going to be hurt by the end of today so why not me?" "Because Emi I like you too!" Maou blurts out. Everyone looks at him with shock. Emi was the most surprised.

"You like me?" Emi asked, making sure she didn't mishear him. "Aside from being hostile and violent, you're a pretty cool girl." Maou says. "How?!" Lucifer asks. "Let's go outside." Suzuno says grabbing his hand. "Wait why? I want to see what happens." Lucifer tried going back inside but Ashiya pushed him out and goes outside too, closing the door behind him. "Maou... how come you didn't tell me sooner? "Emi says. "Well I wanted to but you left faster than I could produce words to stop you and tell you that." Maou said chuckling. Emi smiled and said, "Sorry I was embarrassed and I panicked so I ran." "It's fine I didn't have anything to say then either. If I was you I would've done the same thing." They both laugh and Maou looks at Emi. He looks around the apartment. "Hey... where's our daughter?" Maou asks. Emi looks around too. "That's a good question." She says scanning the apartment.

Maou opens the front door and says to the three outside, "Hey, can you help us find Alas?" They go back inside, Lucifer going in first, angering Suzuno for being rude and not letting her in first, she rolls her eyes and she walks in and Ashiya soon follows. "Can't keep track of your kids now? Wow nice parenting." Lucifer says going in and looking around. "Shut up Lucifer." Maou said. "She does this all the time at my apartment. She probably thought we were playing hide and seek and you guys went outside to count and so she hid." Emi said looking in the cabinets. "Alas! Come out here." Maou said. Lucifer looked around his desk. Suzuno looked in his box and Ashiya just stood around the entrance. "Ashiya come help us." Maou said, helping Emi look through the cabinets. "But what if she tries attacking me?" Ashiya said looking around nervously. "She's two- never mind..." Emi said annoyed. "Gotcha!" Alas said, pouncing from the top of their refrigerator where she was hiding to grab and tackle Ashiya to the ground. "I cawght you! Yay!" She squealed, squeezing Ashiya. "Wow, she really likes you Ashiya." Emi said, prying the little girl off of the puzzled demon general. "Noo! Mommy! Play~!" Alas whined. Ashiya sat up and the little girl squirmed in Emi's hands to play with the demon general. Why Ashiya is a very good question. "It's fine." Ashiya said. Emi shrugged and let Alas go. She pounces back into his arms and he falls back down again. Maou laughs and hugs Emi. "That's so cute." He says, looking at the demon general play peek-a-boo and watched his daughter's surprise reactions.

Lucifer walks over to Suzuno and gives her a bear hug from behind. "We should have a baby too." He whispers into her ear. Her face turns beet red, "No way!" She shouts. He laughs at her reaction. "Aw does that mean no even after the wedding?" Lucifer questioned. "What?" She turned around to face him. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a small black, velvet box and gets down on one knee. She shrieked and put her hands on her mouth. "Suzuno... will you marry me?" Lucifer asks her. She smiles widely and says, "Yes!" Lucifer then springs up and kisses her. Everybody else stares in awe as they witness the events and Lucifer pulls out of it and looks at us. He points at Maou and says, "Ha! I win the bet you bastard!" Maou says, "Fuck I forgot about that!" Emi, Ashiya, and Suzuno both look at them with confusion. "Won what? And watch your language around my daughter!" Emi says. "Oh it was some stupid thing we were talking about a couple moths ago." Maou said. "This is what happened: This happened around that time where Ashiya went out for something, I don't remember. Me and Lucifer got bored so we got drunk and stupid so we had like this really good bonding moment and we talked. He said he liked you Suzuno but I wouldn't tell him who I liked because he would've blabbed or blackmailed me or something like that."

"So that's why I got deja vu when we were talking Suzuno. I had that exact conversation with Maou."

"Eventually," Maou continued, "He gave up and about six shots of tequila later he was going on about how I won't find love and that he would beat me to proposing you before I proposed to whoever I liked, I still wasn't telling him, so we made a bet and he won."

"What was the bet?" Ashiya asked.

Lucifer grinned deviously. "Yeah Maou! What was it?" He asked even know he knew exactly what it was.

"Dammit you purple bastard." Maou said glaring at him.

"Oh wait! I even have a paper that says it!" Lucifer said and he walked to his box and pulled out a piece of paper. "If Maou proposes to someone before Lucifer, Lucifer has to move out and has to pay Maou back all the money he owes him. But if Lucifer proposes to someone before Maou, Maou has to pay for the wedding and Lucifer gets to bitch slap Maou in the face. If either one fails to comply the other one gets to beat the crap out of them." Lucifer pulls down the paper and says, "What will it be?"

"I would rather get the crap beaten out of me than pay for a fucking wedding are you kidding me?" Maou said, "The devil's castle is running low on funds. And I'm not going to blow it on this. Is that the only reason why you asked her to marry you?"

"I asked her to marry me because I love her. This was just a bonus." Lucifer said, crossing his arms. Emi walked over to Suzuno. "Where did you even get the money for the ring it's beautiful!" Emi said lifting up Suzuno's hand and examining the ring. "Oh about a thousand dollars." Everyone looks at him with shock. "What?! Where did you get the money?!" Suzuno asks. "I sold some stuff." Lucifer said. "Really? What did you sell?" Maou asked. "I sold Chiho, so you don't have to break her heart. She has a new husband in India." Lucifer sarcastically said. "Oh crap! I forgot about her!" Maou said. "You should wait until tomorrow to tell her so when I kill you she can help out." Maou glared at him, "You're not beating me up!" Lucifer clicked his tongue, "Aww come on!" He whined, "Can at least slap you?" Lucifer asked. "No!" Maou shouted. "Why~? I was really looking forward to this!" Lucifer whined again. "Dawddy! Don't be a baby! Just take your punwishment like a man!" Alas shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Ha ha now that's why I love kids." Lucifer said, looking at the child. "Shush up purple bastward." Alas mumbled, trying to mimic her father's insult. Maou laughed and covered his mouth, knowing Emi is going to kill him later. "See this is why I don't want you cussing in front of her!" Emi shouts picking up the child. She glares at Maou. "Now please Hero." Ashiya said, trying to protect his king from the Hero's wrath. "If she says anything like that again It'll be your head." Emi said pointing at Maou. "And you say MY girlfriend is scary?" Lucifer says. "When did they say that?"" Suzuno asked. "Never mind." Lucifer said, shaking his head. "So Maou what are you gonna do with Chiho now that you have Emi? Because I will give my slap to her if I have to." Lucifer asked."

"You're not slapping me!" Maou said.

"Did you not hear your daughter? Just take your punishment like a man!" Suzuno said.

"Forget what she said then! She called me a purple-"

"Don't!" Maou and Emi both stopped Lucifer before he said,

"Bastard." Lucifer finished. Alas smiled.

"Stop! She's gonna think that word is okay to say!" Emi said but it was too late, Alas will be using that word from now on.

"What if purple was a cuss word? Haha! What if orange was? How funny would that be on TV?!" Lucifer bursted out laughing at the thought. "Don't make me regret saying yes." Suzuno said to him. "Sorry." He said trying not to laugh anymore. Ashiya rolled his eyes and got up from the floor. "I should make dinner right now." He said walking over to the kitchen. "I'll help." Suzuno said, walking over too. Lucifer walked over to his computer and turned it on. "We should have an engagement party." Lucifer brought up. "That sounds fun." Maou said sarcastically. "Yeah it does. We can invite Chiho, you can break her heart and then after thatI can slap you after she does..." He turned around and looked at him. Maou was not amused. "Shut up you purple bastward!" Alas said. "Make me brat!" Lucifer said, fully turned around at this point. Alas was fed up with him at this point so she walked up and smacked him in the face as hard as she could, and being part demon and angry, it hurt. Maou and Emi stood in shock. "Are you gonna be qwiet now?" Alas asked. "MAOU! You're daughter just fuc-," Emi glared at him with full rage, "-Fudging hit me!" He said holding his hurt cheek. "I don't know whether to be impressed or shocked." Emi said. "Yeah I'm not going to do anything because I wouldn't want to teach her to not hit you when you are being an as-" Emi hit Maou on the head. "Jerk. When you're being a jerk." Maou corrected himself. "Nice save dude." Lucifer said sarcastically. Alas slapped him again but on the other side of his face. "OW! What was that for?!" He asked the apparently violent child. "Stop being so swarcastik!" She said. "Finally somebody said it." Ashiya said. "I pray my kids aren't like this." Suzuno said. "Aggressive?" Ashiya asked her. "No... Mean to Lucifer." Suzuno and Ashiya both chuckled and went back to cooking. Lucifer glared at them and held his new hurt cheek with the back of his hand.

"Are you done now?" Alas asked again. "I'm not answering you." He said smug. She put her hand up like she was going to hit him again and he squealed and put his hands up, covering up his face. Everyone laughed at his reaction. "Ashiya two days ago." Maou said, gesturing to the violet haired boy. "Was I really like that?" Ashiya asked surprised. "Sadly yes." Maou said and everybody laughed again, except, of course, the victim. Lucifer pouted and crawled to his computers. "Assholes." Lucifer said loud enough for them to hear. "What did I say about cuss words?!" Emi shouted. "Emi, I don't give a flying fuck about your rules! Your daughter just bitch slapped me twice and you didn't do a damn thing! So I think I have a right to say whatever I want. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fu-" Emi got up during his rant and slapped him in the face as he said his last 'fuck'. "Naaa!" Lucifer squealed, falling to the floor from the force. You could've probably have heard it through those paper thin walls.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review this and I'll be back again soon with a brand new chapter. You weren't expecting any of this to happen huh?**

**Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Crying babies, crying babies, crying babies that's all I hear right now. Can somebody remind me not to babysit for my sister anymore?**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of cussing, violence, and has a heartbreak involved.**

"Dinner's ready!" Suzuno announced. Lucifer poked his head out of his box and saw there was no place for him. Again. "Son of a-!" Emi and Alas both looked at him with a death glare and he crawled back into his box, not wanting a second hand print on his face. _'It's so going to bruise.'_ Lucifer thought touching his face and flinching when he did. Suzuno felt horrible, not stopping them from hurting Lucifer. She walked to his box and knelt down. "Sweetness. Are you gonna come out and eat?" Suzuno asked with guilt in her voice. "Depends. IS EMI GOING TO HIT ME AGAIN?" Lucifer shouted so they could hear him. Emi rolled her eyes. "Besides," He added, "There's nowhere for me to sit." Suzuno looked over and saw that there was no room for him. _'What the...'_ Suzuno thought, scanning the table. "How about this," She said softly, "Tomorrow, we can move in together." Lucifer looks up at her with surprise. "You really want to move in together?" He asked. "Of course. You're my fiancé. And whenever they come over, you would have a spot at the table, since you lived there and they didn't even though it's ridiculous since Emi doesn't live here but she has a spot." She said irritated. "That sounds great." Lucifer crawled out of his box and looked at Suzuno. "Come on, let's eat." He said and they walked to the table and Suzuno made room on her spot for Lucifer. Ashiya sat on Suzuno's right, and Maou sat on her left. Emi and Alas sat in front of them. "Tomorrow is going to be great, I'm gonna move in with my beautiful fiancé, Maou is going to break up with Chiho, and I'm going to beat the living fuck out of Maou!" He announces. "What did I say about cussing in front of Alas?!" Emi said, springing up from the table and slamming her hands on the table. "What are you going to do about it bitch?" Lucifer said with attitude. Emi was ready to kill Lucifer when Suzuno spoke up, "Yeah Emi I suggest you sit back down because if you touch my fiancé again we're going to have a problem and you're not going to like it." Emi looked at her with shock, scoffed, and sat back down. "That's what I thought." Suzuno said under her breath. "Wow Suzuno you're really violent when it comes to things you love." Maou said surprised at the turn of events. "Wait till she has kids." Lucifer said. "Speaking of kids..." Maou hinted, looking at Lucifer. "Please." Lucifer said rolling his eyes. "I think we need to find Ashiya a girlfriend." Ashiya looked at Lucifer. "We do. I mean Maou has a kid, I'm getting married..." Lucifer trailed off, making his point. "Hey you could go out with Chiho! She's available now!" Lucifer said and Ashiya glared at him, and so did Maou. "Honey, I think you should stop talking now." Suzuno whispered, afraid if he didn't there would be no way to save Lucifer from their wrath, other than her hammer and she doesn't want to solve anything with anymore violence. "Can't we just a nice conversation at dinner?" Suzuno asked. "No." The three boys said in union.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal." Maou said to Ashiya and Suzuno, who were clearing the table. "Yeah thanks babe... and Ashiya." Lucifer said face down on the floor. "So you two are moving in together?" Maou brought back up, remembering what Lucifer said at the beginning of dinner. "Yeah. I'm moving in with her." Lucifer said, still laying on his stomach. "Wow." Maou said, shock at the kid's progress with her. "And how long have you two been dating... four days?" Maou said, calculating the time from his second date with Chiho from today. "Yeah... four days!" Maou said, confirming his comment. "Wow really? Huh. Time flies." Lucifer said nonchalantly. "Aren't you two moving too fast though?" Maou asked. "No. We've known each other for a year. Doesn't that count?" Lucifer said, looking at Maou now. "I guess." Maou said. Suzuno finished clearing the table so she scanned the room, Ashiya was washing the dishes, Maou and Emi were playing with a very sleepy Alas, and Lucifer was playing dead on the floor. Suzuno decided to lay on Lucifer and wrap her arms around his neck. Maou was the first to notice, "Shouldn't you wait until the honeymoon Suzuno?" He asked. Suzuno flipped him off. Alas saw it and look at Maou confused. "Hmm?" She questioned what she did. Was it bad? "Don't worry about it." Maou said, patting her on the head. Alas yawned and agreed, snuggling up to her dad. "She's really sleepy." Maou said. "Yeah we should probably get home then." Emi said. "Mmmh." Alas groaned when Emi tried to pull her into her arms. Alas wrapped her arms around her father's waist and held tighter every time Emi tried to pick her up. "She doesn't want to leave." Maou said, chuckling at Emi's failed attempts. Suzuno turned over and watched Maou and Emi make Alas let go of Maou. _'Maybe kids aren't such a bad thing...'_ Suzuno thought, snuggling up to her love, or bae, or at least what Rika said about Lucifer, confusing the hell out of her.

"Alas let's go. We'll come back tomorrow." Emi said in a motherly tone. "Mmmmh." Alas moaned and held on to him tighter. "You two can spend the night here if she doesn't want to leave." Maou offered. "I'll spend the night then. How would you like that?" Emi asked Alas. "Yay." Alas says sleepily. "That is just adorable." Maou said. He laid down on the floor and Alas fell asleep comfortably. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day." Maou mumbled, before he fell asleep too with his adorable little girl.

* * *

Maou woke up the next morning with Alas soundly sleeping on his stomach, a blanket comfortably placed on the two of them. He turns his head and sees Emi on her side, and cuddled up next to him. He sits up on his elbows, careful not to disturb the child, and scans the room. Lucifer isn't around, and neither is Suzuno, they probably resided in her apartment, and Ashiya is gone too. He moved slightly, tipping on his side, and placing Alas on the floor, she then immediately snuggling up next to Emi. He gets up off the floor, quickly taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his two girls and saving it. I guess he found his new screensaver.

He looks around the apartment, looking for any signs of where his demon general might have gone, he's not working, well, at least not today. Maou gives one more look around and sees a note on the counter. He walks over and sees a folded not on the counter. He unfolds it and reads the note and immediately recognizes it as Ashiya's handwriting.

_Sire,_

_Ran out of food, went out shopping. Be back soon._

Then Maou heard the door open. "Hey there sleepy head." Maou looks over and sees Lucifer standing there with slightly messy hair. "Ooohh. Did you have a good time at your fiancé's apartment?" Maou asks all cutely. "Dude come on." Lucifer said laughing. "Did you get any?" Maou asked. "No. I wish." Lucifer said. "Aww poor Luci is off his game." Maou teased. "I have plenty of game. I have more game than you." Lucifer said smug. "Bullshit. I'm sorry clarify this for me. Exactly who had to cry to get a girlfriend?" Maou asked. "Who's cheating on theirs? Because last time I checked, you made out with Emi, got together with her, while as far as your "girlfriend" is concerned you two will be together forever without the slightest clue that the next time she talks to you she's going to get dumped." Lucifer ranted. "Lucifer, you've been dating your girlfriend for, how long, about 5 days now, and you're engaged. Do you not see the problem with that?" Maou argued. Lucifer shifted around and said, "Shut up. And it has not been 5 days!" Maou looked at him with a scrunched up face. "Yeah it has. Come on you even wrote one week anniversary on the calendar." Lucifer looked over quickly and sure enough in big bold letters; 1 week anniversary. "Anyone could've wrote that." Lucifer declared. "It has a poorly drawn picture of Suzuno on it." Maou pointed out. "...Shut up." Lucifer mumbled.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right." Maou huffed. "All that matters is that she said yes so end of story." Lucifer finished. "You guys have been dating for 5 days dumbass! You're going to ruin this for yourself!" Maou lectured. "What gives you the right to tell me how to live my life?!" Lucifer argued. "Because you don't know any of this dating stuff! You don't know how to act or how to be nice in general. Lucifer, you got slapped by a two year old twice because of your mouth and another time from Emi! What's going to happen in a month when you start fighting with her because you're lazy and you don't want to do anything and you start being a jerk? With your snarky remarks and your sarcasm she's not going to want to marry you and spend the rest of her life with you! We got sick of your crap after a month but we couldn't throw you out because where would you go? But she can throw you out because you can come back to live with us. Me and Ashyia both knew from the start that this wasn't going to work out with you guys because we know how you act but she doesn't and she will and when that day does come-"

"That's not going to happen for one reason and one reason only." Lucifer interrupted. "Why?" Maou stated. "Because I won't let that happen. I really love her and I wouldn't ruin it just for some petty stuff. I would do the dishes and laundry if it meant getting to spend the rest of my life with an amazing girl like her." Lucifer responded.

"You both should really close your doors." Suzuno said from behind, scaring the hell out of him. "How long have you been standing there?" Lucifer said walking closer and kissing her on the cheek. "Long enough to know how you really feel about me." Suzuno said sweetly, staring into his violet eyes. "Still can't believe my best friend is engaged. You know what? I'm not going to interfere with this anymore." Maou said, patting him on the shoulder. "You two are friends?" Suzuno asked. "Yeah. It might not seem like it but we're pretty close. Oh and by the way, Maou you're my best man right?" Lucifer asked. "You two aren't getting married in a church right?" Maou asked. "Haha fuck that no way. I'll burn from the pureness and so won't you." Lucifer laughed. "Probably. Sure. I'll be your best man." Maou said. "I forgot that I'm getting married to a demon." Suzuno mumbled. "Fallen angel." Lucifer corrected. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You knew what you're getting into." Maou chuckled at his own comment. "True. So Lucifer," Suzuno turns and faces him, "When are you going to move your stuff in?" Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "You're gonna have to figure that out." Suzuno said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me? You're going to have to figure a lot of things out." Maou said.

"Like what?" Suzuno asked. "Like your wedding, finances..." Maou said. "We'll figure all that stuff out later. We have all the time in the world." Lucifer said. "I still think you two are moving way too fast." Maou said. "No we're not. And didn't you say you won't interfere with this anymore?" Lucifer argued. "Yes you are. And it's not interfering I'm just trying to help you not ruin your life." Maou replied back. "Okay mom." Lucifer sneered. "Fuck you! I'm trying to help you." Maou barked. "Yah you purpwle bawstard!" All three looked over and saw the awoken child. "Morning princess." Maou cooed. "Hi daddy." Alas responded. She slowly wiggles out of Emi's motherly grip, without waking her of course, and ran over to her dad and gave him a hug. "How did you sleep sweetheart?" Maou asked his daughter. "Gweat. But me hungry." She replied with a big smile on her face. "Where's mother goose at anyways?" Lucifer asked. "He went to the store to get groceries." Aside from you not denying that Ashiya is a mother goose, thereby confirming that he is, I have to ask you something." Lucifer said. "What?" Maou asked. "Are you gonna miss me being around?" Lucifer asked. "Of course. Now Ashiya has no one to be mean too." Maou said. "True. But I'll always be next door." Lucifer said. "Yeah and you can come over any time." Maou said. "Thanks man." Lucifer said. "Just don't come over too often though." Maou commented. "Haha shut up." Lucifer rolled his eyes and Suzuno laughed at his remark. "What? We just got rid of him! We don't want him back so soon!" Maou clarified. "You're acting like I'm the plague!" Lucifer exclaimed. "You are the plague and the only way to get rid of it is to pass it off to someone else. Suzuno is taking one for the team." Maou explained. Suzuno looked at Lucifer and held his hand and said, "Don't worry baby, I want you." Maou mumbled, "You want the plague." Suzuno glared at him and Maou looked at his daughter. "Daddy is going to die isn't he sweetheart?" Maou asked his daughter. "Don't worry daddy! I'll pwotect you fwom them!" Alas said with sparkles in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you Alas." Maou said and gave her a hug.

"I'm back." Ashiya announced to the group. Suzuno looked over to him and grabbed some grocery bags from his hand. "Thank you Suzuno." He stated and walked over to the counter where he put the rest of the bags he had down and started taking out what was in there. "What are you making for breakfast?" Emi asked, announcing that she's awake. "Mommy!" Alas shouted, running over to her mother and giving her a hug. "Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Emi asked. "Gweat. I'm going to help pwotect daddy!" Alas squealed with excitement. "Protect him?" Emi asked. "She wants to protect me from getting killed by Suzuno and her seemingly harmless threats." Maou said. "Keep thinking that their harmless." Suzuno said assertively. "See? Protecting me from me dying." Maou confirmed. "Yep! I'm going to pwotect my daddy from her!" Alas shouted again. "That's nice sweetie." Emi said nicely. Lucifer walked over to the child and her mother and crossed his arms. "I think someone owes me and apology for hitting me yesterday." Lucifer said. "I'm not going to force my child to do anything." Emi disagreed. "I wasn't talking about her. I'm not blaming her either, she has you for a mother she doesn't know any better. If anything you should apologize to her for being her mother and for hitting me and setting a bad example." Lucifer concluded. "EX-cuse me?! Emi shouted, getting up. Suzuno quickly yelled, "Emi don't you even think about touching him." Emi scoffed, "How about you control your fiancé?!" Suzuno, who is now fully turned around from the counter said, "How about you control your child and your anger and then we wouldn't have this problem." Suzuno demanded. Emi stood there shocked and angry, wondering what Suzuno would do to her, if anything, if she smacked him in the face, just once. She wanted to take that risk. Just one move...

* * *

"Now Alas, what have we learned today?" Maou asked her. "Violence doesn't solve anything." Alas states. "Good girl." Maou pats her on the head. He wanted to clarify that the actions she just had witnessed between her mother and Suzuno was wrong. Emi did decide to smack Lucifer which left him falling to the floor with pain. Suzuno got really angry at Emi, so she brushed off what tiny vegetables she had left on her hands while saying, "Oh no you just did not," sparking a catfight. Suzuno then charged at Emi, freaking the hell out of the three guys watching these turn of events, which left hair pulling, screaming, yelling and what left a toddler laughing and saying, "Get her mommy! Get her good!" While the three guys try to stop them from killing each other. As much as it amused her good, it was not helpful to the situation or the fact that a toddler watched her mother fight the girl whose fiancé was the one who she was slapping him in the face yesterday night.

Emi, who was in the corner, separated from Suzuno, was cradling her daughter was glaring at Suzuno. Maou was standing near her, trying to get her to calm down and not start up another fight. Suzuno, who was standing in the kitchen, was glaring at Emi, while Lucifer and Ashiya were trying to calm her down and cook at the same time. Well, Ashiya cooked, Lucifer refused to do anything for "mother goose".

They all stood around, not saying anything except for tiny whispers here and there. Nobody wanted to be the one to break the long silence but it had to be done.

*Ring Ring*

Maou's phone went off. Lucky winner of the day? Everyone looked at him and he looked at the caller ID. 'Chiho' it read. He's having a great day isn't he? He sighed, wondering why she was calling. He decided to answer it. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi mister Maou! How has your morning been so far?" She asked politely. "I've had better mornings Chiho." He replied, answering all of the silent questions from everyone of who was calling him this early. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically. "It's okay. It's kind of a long story." Maou said back. "Would it be okay right now if I came over?" She went on, "I'm in the neighborhood anyways, and I'm not far from your apartment at all." Maou looked over at Emi and over to Suzuno, "Um come over right now..?" He stated, informing everyone of what they're talking about. "Hold on a sec." Maou said, he muted the phone.

"Chiho wants to come over right now what I tell her?!" Maou asked everyone. "Tell her that Emi and Suzuno got into a fight so we are kind of busy trying to prevent another cat fight." Lucifer simplified. "It's 7 o' clock in the freakin' morning what the hell is she doing here so early then?!" Maou asked him. "You're dating her and she spent the night. Perfect way to tell her the news and break up with her." Lucifer said and Suzuno shook her head in agreement. "But I don't want to." He pouted. "Don't want to what? Break up with her or tell her that you want to break up with her?" Emi asked. "Tell her that I'm breaking up with her. You know you're the one for me." Maou said sweetly and she smiled. "Said the demon lord Satan, you have to tell Chiho something though, don't keep her waiting." Ashiya said. "Right." Maou unmuted the phone. "Chiho-" Maou started to say but Lucifer ran up to him and took his phone from Maou.

"Hey Chiho-" Lucifer said to her, "You should definitely come over right now it would be really great." "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?! Give me back my phone!" Maou shouted, not caring at this point if she can hear or not. "Are you sure I can? It doesn't seem like a popular vote." Chiho asked, confused as of what's happening there. Lucifer ran around the apartment, keeping an arm's length away from Maou, who was chasing him around for the phone, while struggling to say, "Oh no it's fine really. Just ignore Maou, he's had a rough morning because Emi and Suzuno got into a very violent fight, which we 3 guys had to break up. But it'll be fine if everyone gets along. So just get here soon and we'll be able to explain it better."

"Well I'm a block away from your house so I'll talk to you guys when I get there 'kay?" Chiho said. "That sounds great okay bye." Lucifer said quickly, losing his control from Maou, he then hung up the phone and threw it at a pillow and look at Maou. "WHY?!" Maou shouted. "So you can talk to her. You can't keep running from her." Lucifer said. "Here let me explain to you what you want to say." Lucifer put up both his hands and made a hand puppet. "You do something like this," Lucifer changed his voice, it almost sounded like Mickey Mouse, "Chiho I'm sorry. But I like someone else. So I think we should stay friends." And he made his hand move like his hand was talking. "And if she starts crying, WHAA!" Lucifer made the hand puppet look up and squeal, "You say, I'm really sorry. But then you can't hold back the tears either so you're like WHAA! Too." And he made the other hand puppet cry. Maou grabbed his hand and twisted it. "Ow!" Lucifer yelled. "Let me tell you something that you should understand." Maou put up his hand too too and used the same squeaky voice, "You better shut the hell up or else I'm going to kick your ass." Maou said. Lucifer shook his head. "I do it way better." Lucifer stated. Maou growled and the doorbell rang. "Good luck and remember what I told you." Lucifer said and Maou answered the door. "Morning mister Maou!" Chiho said brightly. "Hi Chiho." Maou said, trying to match her same bright tone. He moved to the side and let her enter. She took off her shoes and walked in. "Hello everyone." She bowed to them and Alas ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Chiho!" She squealed. "Hello little Alas. How are you today?" Chiho said, hugging the child back. "Gweat! Mommy and daddy wuv each other now! "Alas shouts happily. "Um... what?" Chiho questioned. Maou looked over at Emi and said, "Well..."

"Mommy and daddy said that they wiked each other and now they don't fight no more! But Suzuno and mommy fight a lot now." Alas explained. "Ah the silent witness. Gotta love that child even though she did hit me twice." Lucifer said. "It's going to be thwee if you don't be quiet." Alas snarled. "Attitude problem much?" Lucifer commented. "Don't argue with a two year old." Suzuno said. "What does she mean by that?" Chiho asked. "Well Lucifer wouldn't be quiet yesterday so Alas slapped him twice." Emi answered. "You were here yesterday too?" Chiho asked, coming dangerously close to realizing what is really happening between Maou and Emi. "Yeah." Maou admitted. "And you're here now too... did you spend the night?" Chiho asked. "Alas didn't want to go home so we just stayed here for the night." Emi answered. "Oh. So what does that mean?" Chiho asked. "Emi and I want to try to make this work for the sake of Alas." Maou admitted.

"Oh." Chiho said. There was a very tense silence as Chiho processed, well tried, to process these events. Maou is breaking up with her and that was his way of saying it._ 'They want to make this work for the sake of Alas...'_ She repeated those words in her head over and over so many times but it still didn't make sense. All she knew is that Maou and Emi were together... wait. _'Don't they hate each other though?'_ Chiho asked herself. "I thought you hated each other." Chiho asked out loud. "I mean you wouldn't do this for Alas's sake if you both hated each other," Chiho continued, "I honestly think you just said that so you'd have another excuse to break up with me other than saying that you like a person who last year tried killing you." She turned around and looked at Maou and he saw she was now crying. She put her hand up when he tried saying something. "I know I'm right. So just don't." Chiho said and she walked out the door without saying another word. "That went well." Lucifer said and Emi glared at him. "We didn't even tell her we got engaged huh?" Suzuno said to him. "No, but I don't think that would matter though. We won't be hanging out with her after this." Lucifer said. "We can hang out with her at our apartment, just with Maou not around." Suzuno said. "Oh yeah. Would she come to our wedding?" Lucifer asked her. "If she would want to." Suzuno said. "Who's going to be your maid of honor?" Lucifer asked. "I don't know." Suzuno said. "When are we even going to have our wedding?" Lucifer asked her. "Do demons even get married?" Suzuno asked. "I don't know." Lucifer chucked. "Do they Maou?" Lucifer asked, turning his head and looking at Maou. Maou was looking at the door. "Maou?" Lucifer asked again. Maou closed his eyes and sighed, "What?" He asked irritated. "Damn what's your problem?" Lucifer asked. "What do you think?" Maou asked. "You had to do it eventually." Lucifer said. "Oh what do you know about anything? You sit around and do absolutely nothing except play on your computer." Maou said. "I do too know stuff." Lucifer said. "Like what?" Maou asked. Lucifer paused, trying to think of something. "I know how to..." Lucifer said but stopped when he couldn't think of anything. "Right." Maou said. "I know how to break up with someone and by what I just saw, that's not it." Lucifer said quickly. Maou glared at him and said, "And how would you know mister 'I've been dating my girlfriend for 5 days and now I think I know everything about relationships'." Maou said. "I know more than you considering that I've had one longer than you." Lucifer said. Maou was taken back a little by his comment. "Okay that's enough guys." Emi said, knowing that hurt him deeply. There was then a long silence after that.

"Is it okay if I change the subject?" Lucifer spoke up. "What?" Emi asked. "Is breakfast ready?" Lucifer asked. "Always you and food." Maou said shaking his head. "Is it?" Lucifer asked. "Almost." Ashiya said. "Let's eat and then move what little things you have into my apartment." Suzuno said. "Okay." Lucifer agreed.

**A/N: Either this chapter was going to be really long or really short. It is obvious of the choice I made. Almost 5,000 words! I need a life... I wrote this all and THAT STUPID KID IS STILL CRYING! Come on it's 1 am right now! Where is my sister?! **

**Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not keeping it!" Suzuno argued.

"Why not?!" Lucifer argued back.

"You don't need it that's why," Suzuno said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, we do! When we have kids they can play in it."

"A box. Really?" Suzuno said to him.

"Yes. My box is important to me and I want to show our kids the importance of it too," Lucifer said.

"You're an idiot," Suzuno said shaking her head at him.

"Am I? Or am I a brilliant mastermind?" Lucifer said spooky.

"No, you're an idiot," Maou said, and Emi laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Lucifer said.

"And I'm keeping my box!" Lucifer shouted, turning to her.

"Fine! You can just stay here if you love your box so much," Suzuno said.

"Fine I will!" Lucifer shouted.

"No you're not. Get the hell out already. And I thought you said you wouldn't fight over trivial stuff like this," Maou said.

"You shut up too!" Lucifer shouted and threw the box at him.

"Hey!" Maou said blocking the box from hitting his head.

"Be nice or I won't let you have playdates here." Ashiya said.

"Can't you guys at least pretend you will miss me?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not a very good actor." Maou said.

"You acted like you didn't like Emi." Lucifer said and Emi threw his box at him. Alas's eyes sparkled with awe as she noticed the box. Lucifer dodged it too.

"Hey!" Lucifer shouted.

"Oooh! Pwetty box!" Alas said running up to the box and jumped with excitement.

"Alas play?" Alas asked Lucifer, pointing at the box.

"Sure. Just don't break it." Lucifer said and she picked up the box and crawled inside.

"See I told you. Our kids would love it." Lucifer told Suzuno.

"Nice try. No." Suzuno said.

"But why~?" Lucifer whined.

"Because you're not five." Suzuno said.

"He sure sounded five whining like that." Maou said and Emi laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Lucifer laughed sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're laughing at my jokes." Maou said to him.

"Oh go to hell!" Lucifer shouted at him.

"What?!" Emi growled.

"Go. To. Hell." Lucifer broke apart slowly making sure she got it right. Emi growled at him and he scoffed.

"Oh come on. It's not like you can do anything to me. I'm untouchable,_ bitch._" Lucifer said smug and Emi knew that too. Alas popped her head out of the box and looked at her mother wondering if she was going to get into another fight.

"Lucifer don't try to start fights you can't handle." Ashiya said.

"I can handle a fight!" Lucifer shouted at him.

"No you can't. Suzuno will just step in and fight Emi for you." Ashiya said to him.

"I..." Lucifer mumbled. Ashiya was right after all.

"Got nothing to say?" Emi said to him.

"Be nice to Lucifer he's sensitive." Maou said and Lucifer glared at him

"Dun dun dun." Alas said dramatically and Lucifer took the box away from Alas.

"Hey! You big meany head!" Alas shouted, jumping up and down trying to get the box back.

"No! You're mean!" Lucifer said. Alas pouted and thought of a brilliant way to get it back. Yes... the one thing that will get her parents to step in almost immediately. The toddler trap to get anything...

Alas started squealing and crying really loud. "Whaaa!" Alas sobbed really loud shocking her parents and both of them glared at Lucifer.

"Why would you make her cry Lucifer?!" Maou shouted. Lucifer looked at the child with disbelief.

"I waant the box how can you be so mean~!" Alas hiccuped.

"Give her back her box!" Emi said. "Her box?!" Lucifer said.

"You bully!" Alas shouted in between sobs.

"Oh my-" Lucifer said and threw the box at the floor next to her.

"Take the damn thing already." Lucifer growled and she sniffed and said, "Yay..." Alas said and she crawled back inside.

"Fucking brat." Lucifer growled.

"Hey!" Maou shouted.

"Suzuno, control your _child._" Emi said, glaring at him.

"Control yours first." Suzuno said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Emi said.

"You gave in so easily to her cries, it's only a matter of time before it's an expensive demand." Suzuno said sassy.

"Expensive...?" Maou mumbled, that being the only thing he heard in that sentence besides 'demand'.

"Yeah. She's got you wrapped around your finger so tight you couldn't cut it with the tension in this room." Suzuno said and Lucifer looked surprised.

"Daaamn girl. Do you guys need some ice?" Lucifer asked, proud of his fiance. Emi and Maou both looked at Lucifer.

"Come on and get your stuff." Suzuno told Lucifer.

"Leaving so soon?" Maou asked sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Suzuno laughed annoyed. "Lucifer-" Suzuno turned around. "Did you get everything?"

Lucifer pointed at the box. "It won't give it back."

"Wait... you barely even moved stuff around..." Suzuno said recapping everything he took into her apartment. His desk, his games, his pasta console and a half-filled box of clothes. "Is that all you really own?"

"Yep." Lucifer said.

"Okay..." Suzuno was confused a little by how little he had but she quickly shook it off, remebering how much those video games cost.

* * *

"That was fun." Lucifer said laying on the floor in his new apartment.

"You barely did anything, lazy." Suzuno said.

"I had to move. That's work already." Suzuno rolled her eyes.

"At least now I get to be with a beautiful girl." Lucifer kisses Suzuno and she smiles.

"Now let's skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon." Lucifer said and tackled Suzuno down to the ground, pinning her down to the ground and kissing her.

"Hey! What do you you're doing?! Get off of me!" Suzuno shouted.

"I give them a week." Maou said, hearing what Suzuno just said.

"You never know sire. Opposites do attract." Ashiya said, referencing to them.

"I guess." Emi said.

"You know... it got quiet... I wonder what they're doing..." Maou said giving her a cheesy smile, and Emi's face turned pink.

"You perv-"

"Ow! OW! OW! Suzuno stop it I'm sorry! I'll stop! I'll stop! I'm sorry! Ahhh!" Lucifer shouted and Ashiya, Maou and Emi started laughing.

"I guess whatever they were doing, Suzuno didn't like it." Emi said giggling.

"I still give them a week." Maou said.

"I give them a month." Ashiya said.

"And I give _us _forever." Emi said, holding onto Maou's arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! It's safe to say that this story ended on a good note, so I am going to be making a spin-off story of this fanfiction, called "I now pronounce you dead", it's about Lucifer being kidnapped by Heaven's officials and Maou, Ashiya, Suzuno, and Emilia fight to get him back. I am publishing the first chapter June 1st, so be sure to watch out for it! The story takes place three months after this fanfiction ends, and it'll have characters that aren't featured in the anime, just some angels like Michael and Raphael along with Esmeralda, Albert, Olba, and Sariel. It will be updated regularly so don't worry about me disappearing like I did with all of my other fanfictions X)**

**Until next time~**


End file.
